Future Hope
by BJ2
Summary: SLASH! Follows immediately after Present Hell. Remy and Logan begin to move on with their lives and things are looking up. Logan/Remy
1. Chapter 1

**Marvel owns everyone and everything you may recognize. I mean no disrespect or harm with my little story. **

A/N: Follows immediately after Present Hell. Changed for this site. Please visit Fan Fiction Writers for the original story.

*****

Logan found himself pacing in the same-hated hallway for the second straight night. He should have known, should have smelled that something wasn't right. Remy passed out and fell the whole way down the wide flight of stairs at the main entrance of the mansion. Bobby found him in a crumpled heap at the bottom when he came in for dinner.

That was forty-five minutes ago.

"Damn him," Logan grumbled. No one else was in the hall right now; he was close to losing it from worry and the others knew when to give him space.

Hank finally exited the lab and motioned him over, "He's okay Logan, he's got bumps and bruises but nothing is broken."

Logan closed his eyes and let out a deep breath then looked up at his friend, "Is he awake, can I talk to him?"

Hank looked closely and saw the buried anger waiting to be unleashed on the unsuspecting Cajun, "Don't be mad at him Logan. He's little more than a boy and he knows what he did was stupid."

Logan growled and spun away to pace some more, "Yeah but does he know how damn scared I was when I saw him? Does he know how scared I *still* am that I'm gonna lose him? He could've killed himself pullin' that stunt!"

Hank stopped his pacing with a hand to his shoulder, "He's scared Logan, and he doesn't know what's happening. He thought if he ignored it, it would fix it's self or go away."

Logan growled again.

"He told me he was on his way to find me." Hank added hoping to take the edge off of Logan's anger. "He also told me he's not leaving the lab until I find out what's wrong and fix it."

Logan's anger faded and was replaced by fear and concern. He looked at Hank, "How? You've run every test three times! What else can you do?"

Hank led him to a seat and sat down hoping he would take the hint and join him. "I've asked Jean to try to scan him; she's in with him now. Usually she can get through his shields when he's not feeling well. I'm hoping she can find something my medical tests cannot."

Logan started tapping his foot nervously, "How long do ya think this'll take? I hate waitin out here. I hate not knowin' what's wrong." He looked at the floor and started talking again. He hated baring his soul but this was killing him. Three months ago everything was perfect; he was even going to commit to Remy. That was something he never in a million years thought he'd want to do. The kid was so special though. He opened his eyes to things he never dreamed he'd see or feel. He *had* to be okay. "I can't lose him Hank."

Henry put an arm around his shoulder and waited for him to turn and look at him, "You *won't* lose him. We will figure this out and then I hope to be invited to a certain ceremony. I've watched that boy go from an uncertain child to a strong confident man because of you. I don't know what happened to him before his arrival here but whatever it was he trusted you enough to help him through it. He's not going anywhere because you simply won't let him." Logan's eyes told Hank everything he couldn't find the words to say and the large blue doctor smiled and stood, "I'll go get us some coffee."

When Jean came out of the lab both men instantly rose. There was something seriously wrong, Jean looked pale and she held her head as if it was pounding. She looked at them as if she were in a trance. "I never suspected." was all she said.

Hank led her to a seat and sat her down, "Jean, my dear; are you all right?"

She seemed to snap out of her confusion and looked both men in the eye. "I never suspected," she repeated as she sipped the water Logan handed her. "His mind is so complex, it has so many layers."

Hank was beginning to worry she was making no sense. "Who are you talking about?"

She looked at him, "Remy, I always assumed I couldn't read him because of his kinetic power but that wasn't it at all; Hank, this is all *my* fault."

Hank took her hand, "Jean, you're not making any sense."

Her gaze shifted between Hank and Logan, "I have to release Stephen," she said quietly.

Logan grabbed her shoulders, "Jeannie stop; start at the beginning!" All of the anger that was once directed at Remy was instantly forgotten. How could she even consider exposing him to that? Why would she want him to relive that torture?

"He's been working on the box subconsciously, trying to figure out what it is. It's like an infection; he's been attacking it without even realizing it. He shouldn't have been able to sense it there, a normal mind wouldn't have."

Hank nodded as if just catching on to what she was saying, "The headaches, and the blackouts?"

She nodded "Yes, and he doesn't even know he's doing it."

She looked at Logan and he lost it, "Damn it! Would ya speak English here?" He felt left out of the conversation; everybody else understood what was going on but him.

"Remy must have another power, a mental one. He would never have found the box otherwise."

Logan stood and stared down at her, "How can that be? We only get one power; there is only a hand full of mutant's with more."

Jean stood and took his hand. "All I know for sure right now is that I have to open that box."

Logan looked at Hank and then back to her, "What will happen to him? You said he was being torn apart, going insane before. That's why you made the damn thing in the first place!"

"He's got to remember," she said.

Logan turned and punched the wall, "He can't remember! You don't understand… it'll kill him to remember! Can't ya just erase it, make it disappear?"

Jean and Hank watched, shocked, as he pleaded, there was so much more going on than they knew about. "Logan, I can't make it disappear he's already found it. What aren't you saying? What don't we know?"

He started pacing again. If he told them Remy would be shattered and probably hate him forever, if he didn't it looked as if Remy would kill himself trying to figure out the box in his mind. He looked from Jean to Hank then said quietly, "Come with me." He led them to Hank's office and closed the door. "What I say now never leaves this room."

Hank and Jean looked at each other then both nodded.

Logan looked down at the floor trying to figure out how to start. "He had to eat. He was alone and he had no one..." he started and both Jean and Hank felt a cold hand grip their insides. "He was only six or seven the first time; he didn't even understand what was happening," Logan whispered, as if maybe Remy would forgive him if he said it quietly.

"Remy didn't understand what; what are you saying Logan?" Hank knew, deep in his heart he knew but he couldn't make himself believe the words. A tear left Jean's eye.

"He was abandoned Hank," Logan spit, "He was left on a street corner on purpose." Logan was quiet for a moment then began to speak again, "He was no more than three or four years old. The others looked out for him at first but by the time he was five he had a basic understanding of what he was expected to do so the help stopped."

Hank's throat was dry, "What about his father?"

Logan sat down and looked at the doctor, "LeBeau didn't get him off the street until he was ten."

Hank blinked dumbly, "All that time he…"

Logan only nodded; he didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"That's why he can't remember. He's so ashamed Hank, he has horrible nightmares, if he realizes he was doing that again… it'll kill him."

Jean took his hand. "Come with me," she said quietly. She led him to the room where Remy now lay. Even with a sedative and painkillers he thrashed weakly on the bed, "He's never going to stop," she whispered. "He'll keep this up until he gets in that box."

She looked from Remy to Logan; this was the first chance he had to see his young lover since his fall down the stairs. He had a particularly nasty bruise on his shoulder and above his right eye. A blanket covered the rest if there were anymore. It was the pain that showed so clearly on his face that made Wolverine flinch though.

"He won't be able to get in Logan, and he'll kill himself trying."

Hank left and came back with a bag of fluid. He started an IV and injected a needle into its port. "This is a stronger painkiller, let's see if it helps."

Jean hated to be the heavy but they didn't seem to understand what she was telling them. "Are you listening to me? You can't *fix* this! It will only help for a while before he starts again." Sure enough after a few peaceful minutes the struggling began again. "The headaches will get worse and worse, you'll need to give him more or even stronger drugs. Eventually he will think to use his powers and then he will be lost forever. His body will still live but everything that makes him Remy will be destroyed in the blast. I've *got* to open the box!"

Logan sat carefully on the edge of the bed. "What will happen; what will you do?" His eyes never left Remy.

"I'll go into his mind; let him know what I did and then open the box. I'll stay with him; shield him as best I can. I only hope he let's me."

Logan looked at her, "Why, what will happen if you don't?"

Jean brushed through Remy's hair with motherly concern, "He will be alone with the memories, totally at their mercy. When I open it there will be a few nasty minutes; I'm afraid he'll panic and throw me out."

Logan looked back at the Cajun as he struggled with invisible demons; "Alright... do it," he said and got up from the bed. He wanted to claw something, slash it to pieces. Something was hurting Remy and it was totally out of his power to help him. The loss of control was driving him mad. "Can I be alone with him a minute before you start?" Hank and Jean left them alone and Logan took hold of Remy's hand. "Sorry I was mad at ya, I know you were just scared, I am too. You're gonna remember stuff I hoped you'd never have to remember. Don't be afraid, I'll be right here. I'll never let you face anything bad alone." He bent and kissed the boy with all the love he felt for him. "I have a really important question to ask ya so you come back to me, ya hear? You come back to me."

Jean came in and sat in the chair Logan had vacated and looked him in the eyes, "This really is the only way." Then she closed her eyes and went looking for Remy.

*****

She slipped easily into the usually impossible mind, a sure sign that things were bad. She found him standing by the box in his mind leaning heavily against it and concentrating hard. He spun around when he sensed her but quickly turned back to the box. "I can' talk to y' now Jeannie, I gotta find out what's in this box." He stopped suddenly and turned to her with a huge smile "I'll blow it!"

His hands started to glow and she reached out quickly and grabbed them, "No! No, don't do that. I'll open it for you, I made it."

He looked at her confused, "You made it? Why…Jeannie, look at it!"

She looked closely at the box for the first time and gasped, it looked painful; it was glowing red and pulsing with his heartbeat. The information inside was like acid, eating and burning everything around it. It looked like a festering wound; no wonder he had been in so much pain. Jean looked up into his eyes, "I need you to listen to me; when I open this a storm will erupt in your mind. You have to let me stay and help you, don't let go of my hand, don't throw me out."

Remy cocked his head to the side, she sounded so serious. The box pulsed harder and a wave of pain washed over them, "Okay, I won' let go but you get rid of it now? It hurts, Jeannie."

Jean nodded and closed her eyes; with a thought the box exploded into a million sharp, hot pieces.

*****

Remy's body tensed and he took in a sharp breath. Logan stood and watched in horror as the lean body of his lover shook with convulsions and blood ran freely from his nose. "Hank, what the fuck did she do?"

Hank stood frozen a second then placed his large hands on the shaking body to hold it still after he shoved a towel between Remy's teeth so he wouldn't bite his tongue. Jean was sitting with her head resting on the bed beside Remy; she looked sound asleep. Remy took in a long ragged breath and Logan popped his claws ready to stop her from hurting the boy further. The young man's breathing seemed to ease a bit after a few minutes and Logan's claws returned to their place under his skin. "She better know what the hell she's doin," he growled.

*****

"Jeannie, help me! I can' breathe!" Remy stood lost in the storm. Pieces of the box cut and stabbed him but there was nowhere to go to escape it. There was nowhere to run and hide until the storm passed. Distorted faces grew in front of him, cruel dark faces that scared him to his very soul. He remembered the hitchhiker, being shot and left for dead. The faces changed, grew, "…Call you Stephen." He remembered those first pain filled days with Oscar; remembered the way he used a knife out of a drawer to dig out the bullet lodged in the bone of his leg. He remembered David's hands touching, and pulling at him. He remembered foul smells. He remembered Carl. He remembered pain; beating, biting, tearing, searing, all encompassing pain.

Unable to bear it, he released Jean's hand, fell to his knees and sobbed; alone in the storm in his mind.

Jean's brow creased but her eyes remained closed.... she lost him; he panicked and let go of her hand. She searched the wreckage that used to be the box in his mind but she couldn't see him! Suddenly she felt like she was flying "No!"

He was throwing her out in his terrified state.

Jean gasped and sat up, "I lost him." She looked at Logan and a tear left her eye.

Logan looked wide-eyed at her, "You have to go back! You have to help him!"

She shook her head and said in a shaking voice, "I can't, he's on his own now."

Logan looked down at the young man on the bed fighting the silent battle, "You don't understand… he can't beat them. He'll be too afraid." He looked at his teammates, "They'll have too much power. He's never gotten over the trauma from when he was little." Logan turned from them to his lover. "Remy?"

*****

Remy looked up into his worst nightmares come true. He held his head and screamed into the storm, "Who am I? " When no answer came he cried out again, "Help me! I don' know who I am!"

*****

Logan couldn't stand to watch as Remy fought his nightmares alone. He grabbed Jean and moved her out of the way then climbed into the bed beside his lover and held him close. If he couldn't be there to help him he would at least be close so his lover could lean on him, feel his strength; borrow it if he needed to. He whispered into Remy's ear "I'm here Darlin', right here. You're *not* alone. Remy, please listen to my voice, you are Remy LeBeau, Gambit; you're an X-Man. You can beat 'em now darlin' 'cause you're not a little boy anymore! You *have* to beat 'em! I'm here and Blue's here and Jeannie too... hang on Remy, please hang on."

*****

Remy heard a soft voice under the noise of the storm and voices that surrounded him. He stopped listening to the noise, ignored the pain and fear that held him captive and concentrated on that one quiet voice. "You are Remy LeBeau. Gambit… You're not alone darlin', you're not alone." He swallowed hard "Remy... I'm Remy." It was all clear all of a sudden. He pushed himself to his feet and screamed out in his own haunted mindscape, "I'm Remy LeBeau! Gambit! Logan's lover! I'm not Stephen!"

The storm began to fade.

"I'm Remy. Logan loves me an' I ain't a whore no more!"

The storm faded more.

"You can' hurt me if I don' let you! Go 'way!"

In a blinding flash of heat and light he was alone.

*****

Jean hung on Hank's arm as they stood and watched Remy fight his silent battle. She leaned into his huge body, "I did this... this is all *my* fault. Charles told me never to do what I did. I should have listened."

Hank felt useless as he stared at the men in the bed, Logan was holding his lover so tight; Remy was still struggling, fighting an invisible foe. "I believe you did what you thought best for a friend," he said quietly, "You had no way of knowing it would lead to this."

Suddenly Jean's eyes grew and she rushed to the bed. She placed a shaking hand to Remy's forehead; a moment later she touched his temples then she looked first at Hank and then Logan and whispered, "It's over."

Logan released his death grip on his lover and sat up, in the quietest voice he asked, "Is he…"

She looked into his pleading eyes and wiped a stray tear from his face before she whispered back, "His mind is still, quiet... he's going to be okay." She pulled Logan into a hug and cried against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Logan, I'm so sorry. I didn't know I would hurt him."

He held her a moment then pushed her gently back, "It's okay Jeannie, you didn't know." He turned and looked down at his lover then looked deeply into her eyes again, "But don't you *ever* go into his head again..."

She startled at the threat in his voice, "I promise Logan," with a shaking hand she wiped the tears from her own face, "I'll never do anything like that again."

Hank cleared his throat; "I want you both out of here while I examine my patient." Now that the danger had passed Hank took charge of his lab once again.

"But Hank…" Logan protested as he was slowly pushed out the door.

"I want to clean him up, move him to a different bed. You can come back the moment I'm through."

The door shut and Logan was forced to watch through a window as Hank gently removed the IV and lifted Remy to a new bed. He watched as Hank carefully washed the blood from his face and hair. He watched as the large blue doctor spoke quietly to his lover as he checked heart and lungs and reflexes. Finally he watched as Hank turned to the door and smiled as he waved him back in.

"He seems perfectly fine. You can come in too, Jean."

She stood in the doorway chewing her lip. Slowly she entered and walked up to the bed. "This could have been such a tragic disaster."

All eyes turned to the bed as Remy's eyes flew open and he weakly screamed,  
"No!"

Logan grabbed his hand and held it tight, "It's alright now darlin', it's over."

Remy blinked up at him, "I 'm Remy..." he closed his eyes and swallowed hard, "My name's Remy."

Logan bent and kissed him softly. "Yeah darlin', that's right."

A tear left the Cajun's eye; he felt shame, fear, pain and regret and they all showed in his eyes; were palpable in the air.

Hank moved closer and said quietly, "I think the young man needs a few moments alone now. Remy, I'm going to get everyone out of here for a while, would you like that?"

Another tear left his eye as he turned away from them.

Logan's eyes grew and he bent to speak softly to his young lover, "Even me, Rem?"

Remy shivered and pulled his knees up close to his body, "Please Logan?"

He looked at Hank who nodded, "Come Logan, I need to speak to you."

Logan slowly stood; he looked at his young lover curled in a ball with the occasional tear flowing down his cheek. "Alright, I'll be back in a little while, okay?"

Remy flinched when Logan bent to kiss him and Logan looked shocked at Hank. Hank dimmed the lights and led everyone out of the room.

As they left the lab to talk Scott exited the elevator, "Jean?" He rushed to his wife and pulled her close. "Are you all right? I was driving into town and I had to pull over because the link… are you hurt? Why are you in the lab?" He was shaking, he was driving and suddenly he sensed Jean, she was extremely upset about something.

Jean pulled away from him slowly hating to give up the comfort of his arms, "You need to come with us. We need to talk."

*****

Hank poured himself a cup of coffee and waited for the questions to start flying.

"What was that back there?" Logan asked first, "What's wrong with him?"

Scott sat down and raised a hand. "Wait, wait, wait... I want to know from the beginning. Somebody fill me in."

Jean took his hand. "I'll start." She looked at Scott with guilty eyes, "Remember when you and the Professor were gone and I went into Remy's mind?" Scott nodded and she continued. "It turns out that Remy must have another power-"

Scott stood, "What?"

Jean pulled him back down into his seat, "Please listen. He subconsciously found the box."

Hank jumped in, "That's what all the headaches and blackouts were."

Jean continued, "He was killing himself, I had to go back in and open it." Her voice was tiny and she glanced over at Logan who looked ready to gut someone.

"Now he's in there, won't talk to anyone, won't even *look* at me!" Logan shouted.

Hank sighed, "He just needs a little time, Logan. Think about what you told us; think about what he just remembered!"

Logan spun and pointed at Jean needing to blame someone for the utterly desolate feelings that poured off his young lover when he froze... There were *feelings* pouring from the boy. "Jeannie?" He said a lot quieter than anybody expected, "I *felt* him. I knew how badly he *felt.*"

Her eyes grew and she lifted a hand to her mouth, "Oh my Lord... he's an empath!" Hank and Scott looked on confused but then she continued, "Hank, has he ever been tested for that?"

Hank shook his head. "There was no need. It would explain a lot of things though, his shields for one. He always seemed to know things too; like when to be a pest." Hank smiled. "He let's us vent on him, that little devil. He never could stand to see us fight among ourselves." His smile faded instantly and he looked up at his friends uttering one soft word, "Antarctica."

Logan sat down hard, "Oh shit."

Jean's sharp intake of breath was exactly how the others felt.

"Why did he hide it?" Scott asked.

"Does he even know about it is a better question," Hank said. "He always talked about his *charm*, he may not even recognize it as a power."

Jean sat again, "His shields are strong but very basic; he probably erected them subconsciously too. As a child he probably recognized in some way that he needed them but never truly understood why... that makes sense!"

Scott looked between his teammates. "Is this going to change anything? Will he need stronger shields now that we know it's actually a power?"

Hank shook his head and looked to Jean for confirmation, "I don't think he will need to do anything; we on the other hand, may need to be more considerate."

Logan paced, "I can't stand this. Okay, now we know that he's an empath but it is not helping my boy lying' in that damn room! Hank please, I gotta be in there, he's gotta know everything's still okay!"

Hank walked to the door, "I guess you're right. Go sit with him but if he's sleeping do not disturb him. He's been through enough and I want him to get some rest. Please try to remember the Empathy and stay calm."

Logan shot past him back to Remy's room and Hank smiled at Scott and Jean, "I have a feeling Remy is about to experience a level of emotion he's never felt before."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Marvel owns everyone and everything you may recognize. I mean no disrespect or harm.**

*****

Logan crept silently into the dark little room. He sat in the chair by the wall watching his boy sleep and wondered about the course of events that led him here. His fingers itched to touch the soft skin and the silky hair but he knew in his gut it would be the wrong thing to do. Remy had flinched at his kiss, had this then been the last straw? Was the hurt so deep this time that not even Logan's endless love could save the young thief? Was the boy's trust in men too damaged to repair?

Logan shifted to the edge of the chair and watched the gentle rise and fall of the boy's chest. At least it was over. Even if the damage was too great to save the relationship the kid was finally free from the ghost's of his past. Was he willing to give up the boy that easily? Wasn't this love worth fighting for? Hell yeah, without a single hesitation but the kid had been fighting so hard for so long now, maybe it was time to step back and let the Cajun decide. What if he decided he couldn't be with a man again?

It was one in the morning when Logan heard soft sounds from the bed and knew Remy was waking. He stood and moved close to the bed, the urge to sit was strong but he stayed on his feet. "Remy?" he asked quietly not wanting to startle the young man. "Remy, darlin', wake up."

Remy's long lashes fluttered a moment then he cracked his eyes open. When he finally focused on the body beside him he sighed heavily and closed his eyes against the tears that filled them. "I'm sorry I hurt y' before, Logan, it was jus' a reflex."

Logan shifted his weight, "I know kiddo, no problem." He sat down finally but made no move to touch the boy, "How do ya feel?"

A stubborn tear left Remy's eye as he whispered, "Feel so dirty."

Logan couldn't stop himself, he pulled the slim boy up to his chest and held him tight, rubbing his back, talking in a shaking voice into the silky hair that smelled of soap and blood, "Hell kid, don't do this. Don't beat yourself up."

Remy held tight to his shirt, "I did it again. I handed myself over to them. I'm nothin' but a whore." His voice was so quiet, he sounded so defeated. Then without warning he found amazing strength and pushed Logan away." Don' touch me, okay? Jus'… I'm dirty, I feel so dirty..."

Logan's heart broke when he heard the self-hate in his voice. He could *feel* the self-loathing. "Aw, kiddo, you didn't know-"

"Like Hell! I knew *exactly* what I was doin'! I'm a *whore*, Logan, and I have been all my life! Get out, Logan, jus' get out! I can' even stand to have y' *look* at me!"

Remy was crying hard, sobbing between words and Logan couldn't stand it any longer. He took the boy by his shoulders and shook him hard, "Damn it, Remy, listen to me! You lost your memory! The bastard took advantage of that!"

Remy's beautiful eyes looked so lost when he turned them toward the older man. He stared into Logan's eyes waiting to be rescued, as he never was when he was a child. "But I didn't fight," his voice was tiny, "I let them take me, use me like when I was a pup." Tears ran from his eyes mixing with the snot from his nose. "God Logan…"

Logan pulled him close again and held him tight as the boy sobbed. He kissed the soft hair, rubbed small circles on his back, suddenly he remembered the Empathy. He thought hard about how desperately he loved the boy; about how inconsolable he was when he thought Remy was dead. He thought about the pure blinding joy he felt when he found out he was alive.

Remy shivered in his arms as the intense feelings surrounded him, filled him, erased at least some of the fear and self-hate he was buried under. "Logan?"

Logan continued to hold him tight, "I love you, Rem... I love you," he repeated over and over in the young man's ear.

"Logan, what 're y' doin'?"

Logan kissed his hair, "You're an empath, Rem, you're charm is empathy." He rocked side to side as he held the young Cajun. "I've been real worried about ya kiddo." He talked into the soft curls never releasing his hold.

Remy had calmed considerably by the time he softly spoke, "I feel so ashamed, Logan. Does everybody know?"

Logan continued rocking; comforting the little boy as well as the young man he loved so much, "I guess by now they do, yeah."

Remy buried his head deeper into Logan's large shoulder, "I can' ever look 'em in th' eye again, can' stand 'em thinkin' that's all I am; finally provin' some o' them right," he whispered.

Logan's hold tightened, "They know the circumstances, Rem; they know what happened to you, what that pervert *made* you do."

Remy started crying again, "Do you hate me now? I so sorry Logan, what if…" He lifted his tear-stained face and looked up into Logan's eyes again, "You can *never* touch me 'gain Cher. What if... what if I caught somethin' nasty from one of 'em; not gonna take a chance." He was shaking from fatigue and emotion.

Logan stared at him then tucked his head beneath his chin again and kissed his hair. He couldn't be sick. God couldn't be that cruel. He hadn't thought about that, Remy could have been exposed to STD's, HIV, Legacy… "No way; I'm never losin' ya again, yer fine and we'll just be careful. I can heal from anything, we'll have ya checked often just in case, catch anything early." The thought scared him to his very soul. "I want ya to lay back down now, okay? How's yer head, does it still hurt?"

Remy didn't want to stop rocking in the strong arms but he was still sore from his fall down the stairs so he let the large Canadian push him gently back against the pillow, "My head feels kinda…empty. Logan?"

Logan gently rubbed his arms, "Yeah, darlin?"

Remy whispered, "I'm sorry. I only love you; I'm so sorry."

Logan bent and kissed his beautiful eyes closed, "Don't you even give it a second thought; in a couple o' days when you're feelin better I got a real important question to ask ya so I want ya to sleep and get better. I love ya kid. Never doubt that, okay?"

Remy nodded and felt for Logan's strong hand; he held it close to his heart and fell into a peaceful sleep at last.

Hank breathed a sigh of relief when he entered the lab and found the Canadian and the Cajun huddled up next to each other in the narrow medical bed. He was worried that Remy would stay true to form and push Logan away so that he could bear the whole weight of his hellish experience alone. Luckily for the boy Logan couldn't be pushed. He toyed with the idea of waking them to eat but they deserved this quiet; heaven knew they hadn't had any in a very long time.

Hank smiled as he thought about the young Cajun's reaction to Logan's important question. He felt like a father to the boy in a way, there was just something about him that cried out, "Protect Me." Maybe it was all tied up in the newly discovered empathy, maybe it was just that he *needed* to be protected. Whatever it was Hank was thrilled that it looked like everything was finally going to work in the young man's favor.

*****

Two day's passed before Hank was satisfied that Remy had recovered from his latest ordeal. He suffered a few more nosebleeds and still had a dull headache but he seemed happier than Hank could remember seeing him.

Facing the team for the first time since remembering had been rough, Hank asked them to visit Remy one at a time so it didn't seem like they were ganging up on him. He was pleasantly surprised by how understanding and supportive they were. He and Logan stayed close by to give the young man moral support when things crashed down and threatened to smother him. Remy was devastated by the reality of what had happened and as much as he pretended that everything was fine now the two men knew it would take a long time to rebuild the boy's self esteem.

*****

It was a month and three days past the first anniversary of them being together as a couple when Logan finally felt it was the right time to put his plans in motion. "I need you to wait out here a minute," Logan said as they stopped outside their bedroom door.

Remy cocked his head and looked at him cautiously, "Why?"

Logan smiled, "Just do it, okay? I'll just be a minute." He leaned in and kissed the thief on the cheek then disappeared into the room.

Remy sighed and leaned against the wall. Bobby walked past and started to chuckle, "Have fun," he sing-songed as he galloped down the stairs.

Remy shook his head, he may be three years younger than Bobby but the boy would never age past six it seemed. His thought's turned to recent events as they wanted to do these days and he shuddered; he still felt unworthy of Logan's strong love and devotion. He was a grown man and memories or no he knew how to say no. He shouldn't have let the monster use him like that.

He was startled out of his musing when Logan grabbed his hand. "Darlin, you okay?"

Remy smiled and tugged his hand, "Sure, why do you ask?"

Logan pulled him into a soft embrace, "You looked far away."

Remy laid his head on the broad shoulder in front of him, "Jus' thinkin'; can I come in now?"

Logan kissed him quickly and whispered, "Yes." He unwrapped his arms from around his young lover's waist and waited for him to enter.

A card table sat in the middle of the floor; on it was a wonderful dinner for two. "Hank wants you to eat but I want some privacy."

He smiled at Remy and the look made him shiver. The strength of the love and passion were nearly overwhelming, "Cher, you did this for me?"

Logan took his hand and led him to the table, "I did this for *us.* I told ya I had an important question to ask ya."

"You did, didn' you." Remy sat and lifted his glass; Champagne, this *was* a special occasion.

Logan sat across from him and lifted his own glass, "To future hope."

Remy touched his glass and sipped. His trained eyes noticed boxes of varying sizes sitting around the room and a crisp white envelope in the middle of the bed.

"Let's eat before it gets cold," Logan smiled. Remy's eyes darted around the room all through dinner. Logan loved this; it was nearly impossible to hide things from the Cajun; he was ranked among the top five thieves in the world after all.

After an hour Logan finally gave in and placed the first gift in front of Remy. "Open it."

Remy smiled at him then nearly dove on the box and opened it. Inside was a perfect ruby stud. "Oh Logan…would you?"

Logan rose and brushed back the soft hair and carefully slid it in the tiny hole in Remy's ear. "I looked for the one he stole. He must o' lost it when he crashed your bike." When Remy looked up at Logan he wore a smile and held another box, "A kiss will get ya a look in this one."

Remy stood and captured his mouth in a soul deep kiss, "Payment enough?"

Logan pulled him close again. When they were both nearly breathless he let Remy go, "That'll do."

Remy smiled and opened it slowly. It was a key; *his* key! "My bike?" Remy asked hopefully.

"Took me this long to get it back together but yep, it's as good as new."

Remy actually grabbed him and swept him off his feet, no easy task considering the metal that covered his bones and the fact that Remy weighed 180 fully dressed and soaking wet, "I don' know what to say…my bike, thank y' Cher!"

Logan chuckled at the excitement that oozed from the boy. He *felt* like a child at Christmas. "Reign in the empathy darlin' or we'll never get to the rest of the surprises." His eyes felt glazed; his mind felt like fireflies surrounded it.

"Sorry Cher its jus'... I never thought I'd see her again." His smile was like an angel's, and his eyes sparkled like sunshine.

Logan had to laugh out loud, "Sometimes you are just too young, kiddo. Come here and sit down, I got some more stuff to show ya."

He patted the bed beside him and Remy sat. "More?"

Logan looked nervous all of a sudden and Remy felt the sudden rush of uncertainty. "Logan, what's wrong?" Remy grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye.

"I got something I want ya to read." He handed Remy the envelope and looked down at the floor.

Remy looked at the envelope a moment then opened it. He read silently then looked at Logan and read through it again.

"I got that while you were missin'; do ya know what that is?"

Remy swallowed hard, "Logan, you really want this... you want me?"

Logan held his hand and looked into his eyes, "I want t' have a ceremony; say something that sounds official. I want t' be in a committed relationship with ya darlin'. I wanna marry you."

Remy just stared at him unable to respond; he sat there, hands clutching the letter, mouth open, blinking in shock.

"Come on kid, yer killin' me here," Logan begged. He was getting nervous; he expected… hell he didn't know what he expected but not this. "Remy?"

The kid finally came out of his stupor and closed his mouth.

Logan reached into a pocket and pulled out another small box. "I had these made while I was waitin' for ya to wake up from the coma." He opened the box to show Remy two simple bands of silver colored metal. "They're made of adamantium. It never breaks or bends; it can't be cut or melted. It lasts forever. That's what I want Remy... forever with you."

He took one of the rings and slid it onto Remy's shaking finger then kissed it. "Do you want to put the other one on me?"

Remy removed the shiny band and kissed it then he slid it onto Logan's steady hand "You aren't even shakin'," Remy said softly as he stared at Logan's hand.

"That's 'because I've never been surer of anything in my entire life." He pulled Remy close for a kiss then turned toward the door, "He said yes!" he screamed and the hall outside their door came alive with cheers.

*****

The Ceremony was held at the tiny chapel at the back of Xavier's property. It was where the X-Men usually came to bury their fallen teammates. It was a small affair with only the X-Men and their closest friends in attendance. Logan wore a suit but refused the tie Hank tried to make him wear. "It feel's like a straight jacket," he growled and pulled on the shirt collar for the hundredth time.

Scott slapped his hands down and cleared his throat as Remy entered. The Cajun walked in and the room fell silent. He was a walking ad for GQ. The expensive suit he wore fit him perfectly; his hair was tied back in a loose braid that cascaded down his back. His long bangs hid his eyes but nothing could hide the deep love and complete happiness that shown from them. He moved with a grace beyond human. It was Logan's turn to look stupid; staring at this perfect vision with his mouth open and his eyes huge.

When Remy stood beside him and smiled Logan whispered, "You look good enough to eat."

Remy blushed and whispered back, "That was th' idea, Cher," which caused Logan to growl and smile wickedly.

A door opened behind them and the minister appeared; he was a kind old man and had been present for many of the funerals in the past. "Welcome friends. We are gathered here in this chapel not to mourn and grieve as usual but to rejoice and celebrate." He looked at Logan who was an old friend then smiled warmly at Remy, "It is my honor and privilege to officiate and bless this union."

Logan and Remy smiled at each other, nothing could make this day more perfect.

"I believe they have written their own vows," he said and stepped back.

Logan looked at Remy and cleared his throat, "I'll start." He took Remy's hands and noticed there wasn't a hint of a tremor and smiled, "I'm not real good with words but I just want you to know that from this day on you will never be alone again. I'll be there when you're sick or hurt. I'll even be there when yer bein' a pain in the ass. I love ya kid, now and forever."

Remy smiled and cleared his throat trying to remove the huge lump that was stuck there. "I will not cry," he whispered as a tear escaped his eye, "Much." He took a deep breath and stared into Logan's eyes. "I got a thousand things I want to say and a thousand more that I could never find the words for if I tried. All I ever knew before was darkness, but you showed me light. All I ever felt was fear and pain, but you showed me peace. I was lost but you fought my demons and found me. You brought me to a place I thought only existed in my dreams. You are my friend, my lover, and my rock. I love you always and forever."

The minister stepped forward with a smile and looked out at the small group of guests, "If there is anyone here that objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace." Not a sound could be heard but the sniffles from Jean and Ororo. His smile widened, "Then I bless this union in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost. You have witnessed the joining of two heart's and two souls today; remember this, for it is truly a miracle."

He shook Logan and Remy's hands and turned them to face their friends, "I now present for the very first time Logan and Remy, committed in life and love forever."

Jean squealed and ran to hug them as everyone else followed, shaking their hands and slapping their backs. When the Professor approached he handed Remy a note. Remy read it and ran to the exit at the back of the church.

Logan started to follow but Charles held his arm, "He's alright; his father is here."

Logan smiled and relaxed. It was the final touch he prayed would be added to this perfect day.

Remy froze when he exited the Church and saw the familiar form in the shadow to the right, "Poppa?"

Jean Luc stepped forward and opened his arms; Remy threw himself into them and cried. "Why the tears Remy; you didn' expect me to miss the most important day in your life did you?"

Remy pulled back and kissed his father's cheek, "You're so busy, I never dreamed…"

Jean Luc laughed and hugged his son tight, "That Logan can be very persuasive."

Remy smiled, "Oui, that he can. Can you stay? We ain't leavin' 'til de morning."

Jean Luc sighed, "No, I have many enemies and I don' need them finding you. I'll stay for the party. I need to get to know this man who tamed my boy."

They walked back inside as Jean Luc's guards stood watch and the day turned into a celebration of hopes and dreams and love.

*****

Two weeks later, rested and relaxed, they returned from a honeymoon where no one could find them. They packed their belongings and moved to a guest cottage on the far side of the lake; it had been the Professor's gift. This way they could be close in case of an emergency and have the privacy they longed for.

In bed that night, after Logan turned out the lights Remy snuggled up close and whispered in his ear, "You know the only thing missin' from this perfect little picture?"

Logan kissed him and started to drift into sleep, "No, what?"

Remy kissed and nuzzled his ear before he purred, "A little one."

Logan sat up and turned on the light, "A what?!"

End

To be continued in Dreams and Angel's Tears


End file.
